Dangerous Repercussions
by FandomAffairs
Summary: When Zane ends his duel with Camula in a draw there will be dangerous repercussions. How will his decision impact the life of the only person he really cares about?


One of Zane's rare smirks spread across his lips. Using his _obviously_ superior dueling skills he had just ended his duel with Camula in a draw. "It's over." He growled as the field began to disappear. "Now release my brother."

The duplicate Camula who had been holding Syrus vanished with the field, the gate behind them closing with a loud bang and the beasts inside howling in anger. Syrus attempted to move away only to have the real Camula wrap her hands around his thin shoulders and pull him close, one hand lifting to run through his hair. "Now vhere vould be zhe fun in zhat?"

Though his face remained stoic as ever the blood in Zane's veins seemed to freeze.

"No, I have a better plan." Camula lowered herself so he lips were hovering next to Syrus' ear. "I vill be taking zhe young Truesdale. If you can find us in time zhen ve can have a rematch."

"In time?" Jaden spoke up.

"Before I kill little Syrus, of course." Camula almost laughed as Syrus tried to pull away and run but her grip on his shoulder tightened, stopping his escape.

Zane's face twisted in anger. "You said you would let him go if you didn't lose."

"Wrong." Camula waggled a finger at the older Truesdale, her clutch on the younger remaining tight. "If I lost the Sacred Beasts devoured his soul. And if I von I vould get your soul and your key. Since it was a draw a third option was needed." The vampiress paused, her evil grin spreading. "You may keep your soul and your key and I vill keep your brother until ve duel again. Good luck, Zane. I hope to see you soon." The Castle around the group was rapidly disappearing, Camula and Syrus being pulled one way and the others being pulled the opposite.

"Syrus!" Zane yelled but it was too late.

The group found themselves back on the shore, the waves the only sound as Zane dropped to his knees. Camula was gone… Syrus was gone… And Zane was too exhausted from the shadow duel to even stand.

After a moment of silence the older student sensed movement beside him where Jaden had just knelt, his own exhaustion evident. "We're coming for you Syrus." Zane was positive he was the only one to hear Jaden's words. "Hear that Camula?! We're coming for Syrus!" He was yelling now but the adrenaline that helped him do so quickly wore off.

Zane and Jaden sat in the sand for several minutes, no one daring to advance towards them.

It was Bastion who finally spoke up, choosing logic over emotion. "You're not going to help anyone in the state the two of you are in. We need to get you to the nurse's office." And with that Bastion and Chumley were all but carrying the two weaker students back towards the school.

*GX*

Jaden couldn't sleep. He was exhausted, finding himself in and out of consciousness but it couldn't really be called sleep. It was too fitful for sleep.

A small thud nearby caused the Slipher to sit up and scan to room. "Zane?"

The older student was pulling on his white and blue blazer but stopped to stare at the brunette. "Go back to sleep, Jaden."

"You're going after Camula, aren't you?" Jaden moved his covers and sat at the edge of his bed. "You're gonna get Sy back."

Zane finished buttoning up his jacket, leveling Jaden with a dark stare. "I said go back to sleep. You're weak and need to rest."

"No way!" Jaden began shoving his feet into his shoes. "Syrus is my best friend and I'm gonna get him back." He pulled on his own jacket and smiled at the upperclassman.

Zane said nothing but gave a nod before turning and moving towards the exit.

"Wait!" A hoarse voice called through the darkness, causing both students to freeze.

"Atticus?" Jaden exclaimed as he turned to see the previously dark duelist sit up.

"I need to tell you about her, the vampire known as Camula… You cannot defeat her like the others." Atticus croaked, his body visibly shaking under the strain of any and all movements. "She has a shadow charm that gives her the power to steal souls..."

"So we've seen." Zane muttered in disapproval.

"I'm sure you have... But you can stop her with another charm." Atticus reached up and removed the half of a pendant from around his neck. "It will help you defeat her."

Jaden accepted the token before helping the older student lie back down. "Thanks. Now get some rest."

Zane nodded and marched from the room, Jaden hot on his heels. Though before they could walk out the younger student could have sworn he heard a muffled good luck.

*GX*

Syrus shivered, pulling his red jacket closer to his tiny frame. Suddenly he was extremely thankful for the turtleneck he always wore. There was no indication of where he was, it was cold, with stone walls around him and a solid wooden door. Oddly, Syrus couldn't figure out how he had gotten there either… One minute Camula was holding him in place and the next he's in a freezing cell.

The young boy sniffled loudly. How had this happened? Where was Zane… Or Jaden? He needed them.

The sound of a lock being turned caused the small student to look up, his body unconsciously pressing harder against the wall behind him. Two figures stood in the doorway. The men wore expensive looking suits, one bald and the other with black hair spiked straight up. Shadows danced across their faces, hiding their features and leaving Syrus to imagine all kinds of horrors that might lie there.

"Come with us." The bald man spoke, his voice echoing off the walls.

Syrus, upon finding that he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to, stuttered out, "Wh.. where are you t… taking me?"

The men didn't answer, both stepping forward in unison causing a high pitched squeak of terror from Syrus. They wrapped their beefy hands around the boy's arms and dragged him from the cell, his sneakers struggling to find purchase with the ground beneath him.

The guards carried Syrus through a maze of tunnels, each passage looking identical to the last. Doors lined the walls, tapestries and paintings hanging here and there mostly depicting vicious wars and brutal murders. The scenery churned the small boy's stomach, his body falling limp and allowing himself to be drug along.

Finally they came to a set of double doors which opened into a large open room. A fireplace stood at the far end with an enormous picture of Camula hanging above it. The vampire herself was sitting at the head of a large rectangular table that took up the center of the room.

"Syrus!" Camula cheered, looking up as they entered. "So happy you could join me." With a small nod and a slight flick of her wrist the two guards set Syrus on his feet and exited the room.

"I'm glad one of us is happy." The boy pouted, trying not to look at the vampiress.

Camula gave a light laugh. "I see you are more talkative zhan your brother, if only slightly."

Syrus swallowed as a lump began to form in his throat.

"Do not be afraid." Camula stood and closed the gap between herself and the young Truesdale, her fingers sliding into his hair. "I vont kill you just yet. I have to give your brother a chance after all." Her hand slid out of his hair and down his neck, tugging softly at the collar of his sweater, finding pleasure in the shiver he responded with.

"What are you gonna do?" Syrus whimpered as tears began forming in his eyes.

"Hmmm…" She hummed for a moment before responding. "Vhat do you think I am going to do?"

Syrus whimpered again but didn't speak.

Camula inhaled his scent. "Fear does wondrous things to the blood, gives it an almost bitter-sweet flavor."

Clenching his eyes closed, Syrus bit his lip. He wanted this nightmare to end.

"Do you know?" Camula whispered, her unnaturally cold breath blowing across the boys ear. "Do you know vhat your brother thinks of you?"

"Please…" Syrus could feel the tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm not sure he vould come for you if it vasn't his duty." The vampire admitted, her bottom lip jutting out as she moved behind Syrus to place both her hands on his shoulders. "Do you think he'll come for you in time? If at all?"

"He's my big brother…" Syrus whispered, his voice shaking along with the rest of his body.

"Does zhat really mean anything?" Camula wondered aloud. "You could stay here forever, you know." The words weren't a question. "I could give you a new life…"

Suddenly Syrus' head was swinging wildly from side to side. "No!" He was openly crying now as he yelled the words. "No! They're going to come for me!"

"They?" Camula laughed, seemingly unfazed.

"Jaden and Zane! They're gonna come for me, you'll see!" Syrus opened his eyes but couldn't bring himself to look right at the vampiress.

"Very vell." Camula sighed, leaning around the boy so he could see part of her face out of the corner of his eye. "But do you think zhey will get here before…?"

"Be… Before what?" Syrus stuttered.

"Before zhis, my pet." Camula used one hand to pull the collar of Syrus' shirt down while the other wrapped into his hair and wrenched his head to the side. Her teeth sunk into the base of his neck, horrible sucking noises echoing from her lips.

Syrus screamed.

The pain was excruciating… His whole body going ridged. It felt like each blood cell was exploding within his veins but the worst was where Camula currently dug her teeth in… There it felt like shards of burning glass were ripping his skin apart.

Fortunately for Syrus the pain only lasted a few seconds before he passed out.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget the Review and Follow!**


End file.
